


Визитка

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Fandom Presentation, Gen, Poster, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Визитка команды Haikyuu на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2021.Подписывайтесь на наш твиттер @HQkombat и профиль АО3, чтобы не пропустить спойлеры к выкладкам и дни раскрытия коллекций.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 101
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Haikyuu 2021





	Визитка

Добро пожаловать на ~~Весенний~~ Зимний турнир по волейболу!

Занимайте места, устраивайтесь поудобнее и приготовьтесь к захватывающему зрелищу!

[Полноразмер (2480x3508)](https://i.imgur.com/wxkvUoa.jpg)

  


* * *

КТО МЫ?

Впервые мы собрались на летнюю ФБ 2020 за капитанов Haikyuu!! и написали более полумиллиона слов, нарисовали больше тридцати артов, сделали кучу работ на челлендж, но так и не договорили. После ФБ выросло как количество черновиков, так и число участников — теперь в команде почти семьдесят креативщиков. Все с разных платформ, с разными отп, фанонами, идеями и числом фандомных битв за плечами, но всех нас объединяет горячая любовь к манге, созданной Харуити Фурудатэ. Поэтому...

Этой зимой мы расширили горизонты и играем за весь канон Haikyuu!!

  


* * *

ЧТО ТАКОЕ ХАЙКЬЮ?

Haikyuu!! — это японская манга про волейбол.  
Подробнее о том, чем эта манга уникальна, о ее персонажах и любопытных фактах, мы рассказывали [на летней ФБ.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207519)

В нашем каноне много команд, и каждой уделено достаточно времени, чтобы не только понять стратегию их игры в волейбол, но и хорошенько узнать каждого персонажа и привязаться ко всем ним. Поэтому проблема в Haikyuu!!, на самом деле, лишь одна — в конце игры кто-то обязательно проигрывает.

А вот и главные претенденты на победу в турнире! За кого болеете именно вы? 

Подробнее познакомиться с этими и другими командами можно в манге, аниме, постановках и, конечно, в наших выкладках.

  


* * *

РАСПИСАНИЕ ВЫКЛАДОК ЗФБ

  


  


**Полноразмер**  
[Расписание 1](https://i.imgur.com/AXuQQhw.jpg) | [Расписание 2](https://i.imgur.com/sG2sqde.jpg)  


  


* * *

ГДЕ ПРИОБЩИТЬСЯ К КАНОНУ?

 **Общая информация**  
[википедия (ру)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haikyu!!) | [Haikyuu wiki (ру)](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Haikyuu!!_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8) | [Haikyuu wiki (en)](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Haikyuu!!_Wiki) | 

**Канон**  
[манга (ру)](https://readmanga.live/voleibol__) | [манга (en)](https://ww5.readhaikyuu.com/) | [аниме (ру) Сезон 1-3](https://animenime.ru/?s=Haikyuu) | [аниме (ру) Сезон 4 Часть 1](https://www.wakanim.tv/ru/v2/catalogue/show/623/haikyu-k-vershine-s4/season/1121/sezon-4---subtitry) | [аниме (ру) Сезон 4 Часть 2](https://www.wakanim.tv/ru/v2/catalogue/show/623/haikyu-k-vershine/season/1197/sezon-4-chast-2---subtitry) | [аниме (en)](http://ww3.haikyuu3.com/) | [театральные постановки](https://vk.com/@haikyuu_hq-hyper-projection-engeki-haikyuu)

**Фандомные конкурсы**  
[ЗФБ 2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210391) | [ЗФБ 2016](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5368048) | [ЗФБ 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5481085) | [Курокеншо на ЗФБ 2017](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485537) | [Haikyuu Captains на ФБ 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Haikyuu_Captains_2020)

  


* * *

КАК НАС ПОДДЕРЖАТЬ?

Подпишитесь на наш профиль АО3, нажав Subscribe, и вы сможете получать уведомления о новых работах.

Распространяйте наш баннер на любых площадках, приходите комментировать, ставить лайки и голосовать. Мы рады каждому кудосу, букмарку, отзыву и подписке, и всегда стараемся отвечать на комментарии! 🖤

Забрать баннер: 

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DRgat6v.png" alt="WTF Haikyuu 2021" width="450px"/></a></div>`

А еще можно подписаться на [наш твиттер](https://twitter.com/HQkombat), чтобы не пропустить спойлеры перед каждой выкладкой! 


End file.
